change of heart
by mschmnged
Summary: GilxLaamu.PWPrape.starts from book22. Gil finds a demon he doesnt remember in the castle basement, yet the demon knows him. suddenly the demon gets a bit fresh...


Ross 5

Breath left him, pain enveloped him. Gil was defenseless against his own confusion. On the flat of his back, looking up at the crumbling ceiling of the castle above him, his thoughts scrambled to remember who this man could be. This demon so ruthlessly teasing him.

"Oh, that's right. I was told to play with you. If I killed you right away, it would be going against orders."

Hovering dominantly over Gil, the elusive demon smirked a sly wide smile. Looming closer to the quivering body of the man below him, the fiend's laughing eyes narrowed as words seeped from his mouth like syrup,

"You don't remember me, do you? Didn't think so."

A warm blush shrouded Gil's face as their noses brushed and eyes locked. Who is he?

"How soon we forget…"

All that Gil could muster was a simple, "Ah!" as the demon taunted the edges of his trembling lips, roughly demanding entrance. A cold hand like marble ripped at the elaborate attire that clothed Gil, tearing his skin and exposing him to the chilly temperatures of the castle basements as the other hand grasped a large chunk of his long hair, yanking his head back.

"AH! Wait, sto-AAAH!"

The cocky demon latched deep onto Gil's soft neck, little rivulets of blood escaping the corners of the rapist's mouth. The hot breath on Gil's sensitive neck was enough to harden his bare cock, yet it was the chilled hand roughly rubbing his virgin thighs that caused it to quiver and start to pre-cum.

"You like it like this, kitty? Rough?"

smirking so wide that all of his bloodied teeth were shown, the man who seemed to be the devil himself lowered down on Gil's cut lips once more, his aggressive tongue burrowed deep down into his prey's throat. Gagging, Gil bucked to free himself, but the dominate man only groaned in lust and dragged his nails on dark innocent skin, breaking it open ruthlessly.

"AHHH! NO PLEASE, STOP! AH! LAAMU!"

Retracting his tongue, black thin eyes wide, Laamu brushed back his dark hair and laughed;

"Ah, so you remember now? Tell me… how badly does it pain you…"

Violent fingers grasped Gil's erect cock and jerked hard, teasing the wet slit and sliding firmly on the slick reddening skin.

"…that the one man who showed you kindness is now violating you worse than your old captors?"

Descending again, Laamu scraped his ragged teeth on Gil's dark skinned chest and bit a stiff nipple as his hand beat the dragon knight's cock harder and faster, causing Gil to writhe on the dirty stone floor screaming so loud it seemed to knock the dust from the walls.

"Laamu… LAAMUUUAHHH! No, please!"

Keeping one hand to jerk Gil's tortured length, Laamu's other hand released the locks of tangled hair it had been grasping and traveled down to his own awaiting shaft. Black tattered cloth crumpled on the old floors as Laamu himself became exposed, flawless muscular skin glistening with beads of sweat and a very hard erect member standing at attention. Gil's glazed eye's, streaming nonstop with tears, widened at the sight of Laamu, more frightened than before. Screeching bloody murder, Gil thrashed about trying to discourage the lusty demon, but all he received was fresh bleeding bite marks and cuts on his tender legs.

"Now, now, kitty," Laamu drawled, smirking hungrily " let's be obedient for me, alright?"

Pain rippled up Gil's exhausted body as his legs were forced open too wide too fast, and cold claw-like hands roughly kept him spread wide as the demon positioned himself between them. Suddenly Gil's spasming body shut down, and just laid there, chest heaving in heavy breaths, eyes widely centered on nothingness.

"Laamu…I…nngh!"

Abusing fingers trailed up the bleeding thighs of their victim, violating tender untouched flesh, sending sparks of unwanted pleasure up Gil's trembling body. Laughing manically, Laamu pressed deep inside Gil with four of his fingers, instantly drawing beads of blood as he pumped to his own rhythm, ripping flesh from the inside.

"Oh Gil!" Laamu roared in amusement, a smile so wide on his face, it seemed as if his face would split in two, "I'm SO anxious to be inside of you! Why am I even preparing you? Let's get to the main event, shall we!"

"AHHHH!"

Thrusting ruthlessly, Laamu plunged his stiff cock deep inside Gil's irritated opening, growling in pleasure. Gil's scratched back arched as he twisted in immeasurable pain, throwing back his head in a hoarse moan. Gil felt as if he were about to break in half as Laamu forced his length deeper and faster into him, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in, his harsh grasp bruising Gil's delicate skin… it seemed as though eternity had decided to come.

"LAAMU! Ah…LaamuuuunooOOOooahhh…NO! please…nngh!"

Suddenly Laamu's immoral cock hit Gil's particular spot, sending volts of dirty pleasure up his spasming body, catching his breath and sending a pulse up his aggravated member. Cum coated thick on Gil's dark skin, mixing with blood on the filthy stone floors as Gil came with a throaty moan, grasping tightly onto Laamu's muscled arms for support.

"mmm good kitty-cat… I knew you'd like this…" Laamu groaned as his body steadily fucked Gil.

Gil, thoroughly spent, lied limp in the demon's grasp as his body suffered through more of his torturous rape. Yet not long after, Gil felt the hot cock inside of him throb and was filled with its dirty seed. Breathing hard, Laamu pulled out of Gil, a small yelp came in return as the raw opening bled freely. Nipping at whatever skin that wasn't bruised, the demon gave the dragon knight a final harsh kiss, lapped up the bitter blood from his lips, and then stood triumphantly over the weary body that he had just soiled.

"You're a very good fuck Gil…"

Laamu picked up his tattered robes, dressing as he kept his sparkling vinegary eyes locked with Gil's, which were red and puffy, yet he had run out of tears to give.

"I will come to have you again my kitten… perhaps I shall even keep you the next time we meet…farewell Gil."

And in seconds, the smirking demon departed into a shadowed corner, leaving a broken dragon knight behind.

"Laa..Laamu..I…" Gil winced as he tried to move, his sore ravaged body screaming in pain.

"Laamu… I loved…you…Laam…muuu…"

Slowly, heavy eyelids closed, dark lashes collided, cracked lips parted, and Gil's battered body grew slack.

Raped by the one he loved, lying in a pool of seed and blood, torn, tattered, worn… filled with sorrow and sin.

Yet love cannot not be lost so easy… a one-sided parasite sure to pursue.


End file.
